You Took Her Smile
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Orihime spent a year in Hueco Mundo. She soon fell in love with Ulquiorra. She never got to tell him. Then she stopped smiling


You Took Her Smile

_You Took Her Smile_

**Okay, so I was just reading this hitsukarin story, called parallel, if u like hitsukarin and haven't read it, I recommend u do. But anyways, I was reading it and out of no where, an image of Ichigo telling Toshirou he took Karin's smile popped into my head (you would probably understand if u read the story) but so I thought I could do a one-shot with that title. So I thought of how I could do it for hitsukarin. But the problem was, Karin rarely smiles. So I thought of ichiruki, another pairing I like. It didn't really work for them. Hanayuzu. Hanatoro is incapable of taking someone's smile. Then I went through a couple other pairs, when it hit me. Ulquihime. I love that pairing (my second fav) and it works too. Orihime is almost always smiling. So that's how this story came to be!**

**Enjoy**

Orihime sat. Watching the moon. It was beautiful. No matter how long she stared, she loved to see the wonderful silver ball of home floating in the fake sky. She had been in Hueco Mundo for almost a year now. There were three things that kept her from going insane. The moon, her captor Ulquiorra, and the fact that she could always smile whenever she wanted. If she were to do so at an inappropriate time however she would be killed. No matter how sad something made her. She would still always be able to smile. When she realized how Ichigo and Rukia were destined to be together, after a few tears, she could once again smile. Nothing could stop her from smiling, nothing at all.

Ulquiorra was her best friend now. He was the only person she saw everyday. He could always make her smile.

Orihime heard a loud _clang_. Then her door burst open. She turned around cautiously. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "I-ichigo!?" she gasped.

"Come on Orihime, we have to get out of here. The place is gonna blow." Ichigo panted for breath.

"B-but, what about the espada?" Orihime asked. Ichigo ran over and picked her up in his arms. He used flash step (shunpo) to get out of Las Noches before the place blew to nothingness.

"The espada were dealt with. Either killed by one of your rescuers, or just blew up." Ichigo explained. Orihime gasped. Ulquiorra. She never got to say goodbye, invite him to join the good side, or what she really wanted, to see him smile.

Orihime and the group returned to Karakura town. Rukia had soon left to tell Yamamoto about the cancel in the winter war. Within a few days, Orihime had not smiled. Days turned into weeks, which turned into moths, which soon went to years. Orihime lost her smile.

A few weeks after she had gotten home from Hueco Mundo, she had found out that Urahara told Tatski what Ichigo and his friends were, and what they did. She couldn't hold her feelings in. Orihime told her best friend all about Ulquiorra. Orihime soon found out, that she loved the espada.

During classes, Orihime would subconsciously draw pictures of Ulquiorra all over her notebook. Tatski had seen them. She was a little creped out that her best friend fell in love with a monster. But who was she to judge. She loved a shinigami. She loved Renji.

Three years after Orihime was rescued, Tatski was walking over to Orihime's house. She was carrying a sealed bowl of dumplings. She was about to step on the bus, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A pale man. He had a chipped white mask on the side of his head. Tatski stepped away from the bus to get a better look. Then it hit her. Ulquiorra was not dead. He was right there. Tatski grinned as she thought of an idea. She made her way through the crowd to get to Ulquiorra. "Excuse me?" She asked as she stood right in front of him. Ulquiorra looked down. Why had this human been able to see him? When Tatski saw him look at her she smiled and continued. "Do you know an Orihime?" She wondered. He nodded. 'So this girl was friends with Orihime, so maybe she has a power like her. That must be why she can see me.' Ulquiorra thought. "Would you kindly take this to her? I will give you directions to her house." Tatski said as she held out the bowl.

"No." Ulquiorra said and began to walk away. Tatski stopped him.

"I know she would love to see you again. And, you took her smile. You owe her." Tatski told him. Ulquiorra was surprised. He took her smile. Every time he saw her she was smiling, there was no way she could have stopped. He thought about it for a moment and then grabbed the bowl out of Tatski's hands and started to walk away. He picked up on Orihime's rietsu (sp?) and found her house. Tatski felt like being snoopy today. She followed the espada down to her best friend's house. She his behind a bush as Ulquiorra knocked on the door. She saw that when Orihime opened the door. The only thing she could do was grin, then through her arms around his neck. The two then walked into the house

_You took her smile. But then you gave it back._

**I hope u liked it. This is a one-shot just so u know. Please review.**


End file.
